V19 New Life Part 1
すべてが終わったバトルフィールド――。 *All ended Battlefield -. 俺たちと戦ったクーデター組の教会の戦士たちは, 武器を捨てて素直に投降した。 *I warriors of us and fought coup set of church, was surrendered obediently to discard the weapon. 同時に, 首謀者であるエヴァルド・クリスタルディ, ヴァスコ・ストラーダ, テオドロ・レグレンツィも投降に応じる。 *At the same time, is the mastermind Ewald Crystal Di, Vasco Strada, also Teodoro Regurentsu~i respond to surrender. 「私たちの負けだ。 抵抗はせん」 *"It's our loss. Resistance is not " そう言うストラーダのじいさんは, 審問を受けるため, 専用の転移魔方陣のほうに足を進める。 *Old man of Strada say so, in order to receive a hearing, and advances the foot toward the dedicated transition magic square. ヴァルブルガのほうは……俺のクリムゾン・ブラスターを受けても無事だった。 どうやら, すんでで新たな防御魔方陣を展開していたようだ。 しかし, 気絶はしていたため, その場でお縄となりすでに冥界の専門機関に送られた。 *Walburga better. Even with my Crimson Blaster was safe. Apparently, I live in, it seems was engaged in new defensive magic. However, for was the faint, became the rope in place and already sent to the specialized agencies of the underworld. ……そのヴァルブルガを倒したあとで気づいたのだが……。 彼女の傍らに, 紫色の種火が落ちていたのだ。 それに覚えのある幾瀬鳶雄さんが専用のランタンを取り寄せ, そこに種火を移していた。 幾瀬さん日く, *...... I was noticed after you have defeated the Vu~aruburuga but ....... To her side, he purple species fire had fallen. It to remember Ikuse Tonbiyu Mr. ordered a dedicated lantern that, I was there to move the Tane-hi. Ikuse's date rather than, 「この神滅具はね, 通常起こる次代所有者への継承とは別に己の意思で主を渡り歩くこともあるんだよ。 今回はあの魔女の神器だったけど, あるときは違う使い手の神器だったこともあった。 話では, この神器自体に何者かの意思が宿っていて, 次々に主を変えることができる特性を有しているそうだ。 だから, こうやって回収しておかないと, また主を求めて彷徨うだろうね」 *"This Kamimetsu-gu I, do I sometimes to walk the main in the usual occur separately of his own intention and inheritance to the next generation owner. This time, I was the sacred treasures of that witch, was also that it was sacred treasures of different some time consumer. The story, the sacred treasure itself have dwells is someone intent in, it's so has characteristics that can be varied mainly after another. So, If you do not recovered doing this, also I would jar wandering in search of primary " ということだった。 *It was that. ……そんな神滅具があるのか。 それが独立具現型とでも? ま, まあ, サイラオーグさんのところの獅子も斧から転じたものみたいだし……。 俺のもヴァーリのも絶賛変化中だ。 神滅具は通常の神器以上に特異な能力をいくつも隠し持っているものなのだろう。 *…… So God extermination tool? Even it is and realize independent? Also, well, Sila org's lion also turned from the axe I want only. I also Valle's acclaimed changes. Is God extermination harbors a number of extraordinary treasures than normal ability. しっかし, 俺の仲間ってどんどん強くなるな……。 木場の聖魔剣は刀身に陰りが一切なくなり, 聖と魔の波動を一層華麗にたゆたえてやがる。 ゼノヴィアも各種の経験を踏まえた上で元来のスタイルに戻り, デュランダルとエクスカリバーの力を格段に向上させた。 匙の禁手も段々怖くなっていくし, 真羅先輩の禁手もやばいと聞いたぞ……。 ここからさっさと去ってしまったアーサーも相当な剣士だったしな。 *The misfiring, steadily become stronger Na ...... What my fellow. Kiba of St. magic sword eliminates all the Everyplace to blade, and Tayutae the wave of the Holy and the magic even more brilliant Ya want. Zenovu~ia also returns to the original style after being based on various experiences, were significantly improved the power of Durandal and Excalibur. To spoon Kin hand also will become increasingly scared, you'll have heard that dangerous also prohibited the hands of the Shilla senior ....... It was a quickly and left also considerable swordsman Arthur had from here. ここにデュリオ, ヴァーリ, サイラオーグさんも入れたら……。……いざというときの 『神』 クラス対抗チームってのもあながち冗談じゃなくなってきてるように思える。 *Here De~yurio, Valle, ... Once Sairaogu's also put. ...... I seem to have become rather'm altogether joke even for me "God" class against teams of case of emergency. などということを思慮しているなかで, 俺たちの横を通ろうとしたストラーダのじいさんが足を止めて, 懐を深り出す。 *Such as that pass next to us in that the thoughtful, the Strada's grandfather stopped, bosom, deep and out. 「まずは, あれを渡さねばならないな」 *"First of all, I must pass it." 取り出したのは――封筒の束だった。 *We took out--was a bunch of envelopes. 「聖女アーシア, 私のことを覚えているだろうか?」 *"Saint Asia, would remember me?" 問うストラーダにアーシアはうなずく。 *To ask to Strada Asia nods. 「はい, 一度だけごあいさつを」 *"Yes, the greetings only once" 「うむ, 貴殿は本当に敬虔な信徒であり, やさしい少女であった。 ――これを, 受け取りなさい」 *"Existence, You agree is a really devout believers, it was a friendly girl. - This, please receive " 封筒を手渡すストラーダ。 受け取りながらも怪訝そうにするアーシア。 *Strada handing the envelope. And Asia to the questioning look, even while receiving. 「これは……?」 *Is this 「貴殿の力にて冶してもらった者たちからの感謝の手紙だ」 *"It's a letter of thanks from the person I had been healed by the power of our You agree" 「――っ」 *"- Tsu" 言葉を失うアーシア。 ……聖女時代にアーシアが癒やしたというヒトたちからの手紙ってことか。 *Asia lose words. ...... Saint era of whether that mean letters from people that Asia was and healing. ストラーダのじいさんが続ける。 *Strada of old man continues. 「貴殿が教会からいなくなったあともその手紙はずっとずっと送られつづけていたのだ」 *"After You agree is gone from the church he the letter had much continued sent much" 「……どうして, これを? 捨ててしまってもよかったのでは……?」 *「…… Why, with this? Though thrown away is......? " ストラーダはアーシアの手を取り, やさしく微笑む。 *Strada took Asia hands, smiling gently. 「……貴殿が追放される旨を聞いた折, どうにかして四方八方手を尽くして隠棲先を探したのだが……間にあわなんだ。 ――申し訳なかった」 *「…… Occasionally I heard that you will be expelled, was looking for a secluded life destination with all your hand all directions and somehow but ...... I do such in time. - It was not sorry. " その一言にアーシアは――ぶわっと涙を溢れさせた。 じいさんは――アーシアを救おうとしていたのか……っ! *The word is Asia--hanging burst into tears that subpoenaed. Grandfather, it is--was trying to save Asia?... tsu! 「……私は……その……っ!」 *"...... I 'll ...... that ...!" 「その手紙の主たちにぜひ返信してあげてほしい。 あるいは訪問してくれてもいいだろう。 ――私がその件をすでに手配している。 会いたくなれば教会に通すといい」 *"I want to give to all means reply to main our letter. Or it would be good to come to visit. - I have already arrange the matter. Can I passed through the church if accustomed want to see " ストラーダは感動の涙を流すアーシアの頭をなでた。 アーシアは声を詰まらせて号泣していた。 *Strada was stroking the Asia head of flowing the excitement of tears. Asia had been crying and clog the voice. そっか, アーシアが教会時代にしていた癒やしは――無駄じゃなかったんだ! それがわかっただけでも, 俺もうれしいよ! *Healing I see, Asia had the Church age is--it's so I didn't! I just found it, I'm happy too! じいさんは次に戦闘終了後この場に参上したアザゼル先生に言う。 *Old man then say to Azazel teacher that was calling on the battle after the end of this place. 「さて, 元総督殿。 どうやら, 我らに付いていた背信の徒もあぶり出せたようですな」 *"Well, the original governor hall. Apparently, seems to put out roast us also betrayal of doers who had attached to it. " 「ああ, おかげさまでな」 *"Oh, thanks," 二人の会話に訝しげにする俺。 それを見て先生があらためて説明をくれる。 *My conversation of two people to be dubiously. Look at it and give us description again. 「リゼヴィムの野郎が, クーデターを扇動していたのはわかっていた。 となると, 教会内に奴と通じている裏切り者がいるってことにもなる。 今回のクーデターとケンカの一戦でそいつをあぶり出そうとしたのさ。 案の定, あのフィールドにヴィルブルガが入ってきただろう? それはつまり裏切り者がフィールドに入る魔方陣の術式を奴らにに流したってことだ。 俺たちはそこまで読んで準備して, 裏切り者が誰なのか, 特定するまで踊らせたのさ」 *See knew yaro rizevim, had instigated the coup. And, traitors within the Church informed him and that I will also. And reveal it in the fight against this coup and took it all in. Sure enough, that field came in vilbourga? Magic circle it means that traitor entering field operative, they shed to say that. Us is prepared to read up there, the traitor is who, was danced until specific " その様子だと, 裏切り者とやらは捕まえたようだな。 *When's the situation, I seem to have caught the alleged traitor. ストラーダが言う。 *Strada says. 「今回のクーデター派をここまで連れてきたのも, その者をあぶり出すためでもある。 堕天使の元総督殿には迷感をかけましたな」 *See also uncover part of this coup d'etat faction brought up here, too. A fallen angel former Viceroy Palace were sluggish feeling ' じゃあ, 先生が語っていたストラーダのじいさんたちがクーデターの首謀者を買って出た真実のひとつが裏切り者のあぶり出しでもあったのか……。 まあ, 内側に閤を抱えたままクーデターを終わらせても第二の反乱が起きかねないもんな。 先生とストラーダの間で面と向かって話さずとも無言の了解みたいなものがあったんだろう。 *So, whether the old man our Strada that teacher had told is one of the truth coming out to buy a ringleader of the coup was also roasted out of traitor .... Well, I mon second of rebellion could occur even to end the coup while holding a Gow on the inside. Even without spoken face-to-face between the teacher and the Strada wonder there was something like a comprehension of silence. 先生もうんうんととうなずいていた。 *Teacher Yes Yes and sort was nodding. 「いいってことよ。 ま, 若者どものケンカのついでってやつさ。 ロスヴァイセの結界, 封印術も試せたしな」 *' Good thing. Well, that's just the way young children fight. Rosuvu~aise of barrier, I can try to was also sealed surgery "" ロスヴァイセさんも誇らしげに笑んでいた。 *Rosuvu~aise's also had Emin proudly. 「侵入者を一網打尽に出来て良かったのですが, それ以上にフィールドが壊れなくて幸いでした」 *"How can the intruder was good to be in one fell swoop, it was fortunately not broken field to it more." さっき聞いた話だが, あのフィールドはあり得ないほどに強固な作りになっており, そのおかげで俺たちが大暴れしたあとでもいまだに崩壊を起こさず存在し続けている。 ……研究途中だとしてもロスヴァイセさんの封印と結界術には先生も舌を巻いていた。 機能を停止させて捕らえた大量の量産型邪龍も研究, 調査のため, 各機関に転送される *Although the story I heard a little while ago, that field is has become a strong make enough impossible, us Thanks to that it continues to exist without causing still collapse even after the rampage. ...... The research Rosuvu~aise's seal and barrier surgery even as it's the way the teacher was also astonished. Mass production model evil dragon which is captured by stopping the function study, the investigation, and transferred to each institution. ――と, ストラーダが再び懐を深り, ひとつの小瓶を取り出した。 *--And, Strada took again, deep, one small bottle pocket. 「アザゼル元総督殿, あなたにお渡ししたいものがあります。 それは, 此度の騒動の代価のひとつです。 受け取っておいて損はないでしょう」 *"Azazel former governor hall, there is what you want to your pass to you. It is one of the price of the uproar of this time. Be received and will not be disappointed " 小瓶を受け取る先生。 なかには……陶器の欠片らしきものが入っている。 それを見て先生は目を見開くほどに驚き, そして唸った。 *Teachers receive a small bottle. In the average. There is what looks like a piece of pottery. Teacher surprised much widened his eyes, a look at it and groaned. 「……ああ, やはり, これなんだな」 *"...... Oh, also, It looks this a do" 「先生, それなんですか?」 *"Teacher, do you do it for?" 俺が問うと, 先生が言う。 *As I ask, teacher says. 「……聖杯の欠片だ。 本物のな」 *「…… It's a piece of the Holy Grail. Of the real thing, " 『――ッ!?』 *"- ~Tsu!?" この報告に 『DxD』 の全員が驚いた! いや, そりゃ驚くだろ! 本物の聖杯の欠片って! マジかよ, それ!? *All of the "DxD" was surprised to this report! Well, Well and be surprised! Genuine What the Holy Grail of pieces! By either Seriously, it !? 先生が確認するようにストラーダに問う。 *I ask Strada as teacher to confirm. 「そういうことなんだな, ストラーダ?」 *"Do I, such things like that, Strada?" ストラーダは無言でうなずいた。 さらにストラーダはリアスと木場にも視線を配ららせる。 *Strada nodded in silence. Furthermore Strada gaze the distributed from cell is also in Rias and Kiba. 「それとリアス・グレモリーの 『騎士』 よ。 ――イザイヤ, 施設にいたときに仲間たちからそう呼ばれてたと聞く」 *"At the same" knight "of Rias Gremory. - Izaiya, listening to have been so called from his friends when I was in the facility. " その名を聞いて木場が酷く驚いていた。 *Kiba was surprised badly to hear the name. 「――っ。 ……どうしてそれを?」 *"-. Tsu ...... why it?" イザイヤ……。 施設時代の木場の名前か? あいつ, 俺たちにもそれを教えたことなんてなかったのに。 *Izaiya ....... Or Kiba of the name of the facility era? Never been taught it to him, we don't have to. ストラーダが続ける。 *Strada continues. 「繰り返された実験のなかで, 帰ってこなかった子が何人もいたというが, 何も落命して帰ってこなかったわけでもないのだ。 ――一名だけ, 例外がいた。 トスカ, この名前に覚えがあるだろうか?」 *Among the "repeated experiments, back child did not come is say had any person, but nothing he nor did come back to death. - Only one person, there was a exception. Tosca, whether there will be remember this name? " 木場が驚き, 目を見開いた。 そして, 何度もうなずく。 *Kiba is surprise, I was eyes open. And I nod again and again. ストラーダが配下の者に視線を送る。 すると, 戦士の一団から一人の少女が姿を現した。 白い髮をお下げにした十二, 三歳の女の子だ。 *Strada send under their gaze. Then, from the gang of warrior girl who appeared. It's a white haired braids 12, three-year-old's girl. 木場を見かけるなり, 口元を押さえてこみ上げてくるものを堪える。 *As soon see the Kiba, to meet those that come welled up Hold the mouth. 「……イザイヤ?」 *"...... Izaiya?" 一言, 問う少女。 木場は仰天し, そして頬に涙を伝わらせる。 *Word, ask the girl. Kiba was astounded, and the cell transmitted tears on the cheek. 「…………っっ! ま, まさか, そ, そんな……っ! トスカ, なのかい……?」 *"............ ~Tsu~tsu! Also, No way, its, such Tsu ......! Tosca, a the paddle ...? " 「……うん」 *"...... Yeah" 言葉もない木場や俺たちにストラーダが語る。 *Words there is no Kiba and us to Strada talks. 「一人だけ, 強固な結界型の神器を持った娘がいたのだ。 実験のなかでそれが発現し, バルパーたちも手を出せなくなってしまった。 所有者が仮死状態でも能力が解かれることはなく, 研究員たちも仕方なく施設の隠し部屋奥深くに置いておくしなかった。 彼女自身は, バルパー追放時におこなわれた施設内の捜索で見つかったのだが, 我々も結界を解くことは叶わなかった。 しかし, 同盟の折, 堕天使側からの技術を応用してようやく解くことに成功したのだ」 *"One person only, he had a daughter with a sacred treasures of strong barrier type. It is expressed among the experiment, was Barupa who also became rather put out a hand. The owner is not that ability is solved even in suspended animation, researcher who did not Okushi Place deep hidden room facilities reluctantly. Herself, he was found in the search of a facility which is carried out at the time of Barupa exile, but we also solve the barrier did not come true. However, the alliance of the folding, and he was succeeded in solving finally by applying the technology from the Fallen Angel side " ……生きていたのかよ! 木場の同志が, 一人だけ生存していた! それを教会の者たちが回収していたなんて! *...... Did alive! Kiba's comrade, had survived only one person! It Nante shut our church had been recovered! ストラーダが言う。 *Strada says. 「結界内で仮死状態のままだったゆえか, 成長は上まっており, 衰弱も見られた。 この国に連れてくるには時間を要したのだ」 *"Either because suspended animation State remained within the barrier, is growing on were increasing, even debilitating. To bring this country took the time. " 少女が木場に歩み寄り, その頬を手でなでた。 *A girl walked up to Kiba, stroked her cheek in hand. 「イザイヤ, こんなに大きくなっちゃったんだね……。 ……私はあの頃のままなのに」 *"Izaiya, I'm became so big .... …… I just like that time yet " かかとをあげて木場を見上げる少女。 その手を取って, 木場が涙を溢れさせながら首を横に振る。 *Girl looking up at Kiba by raising the heel. Taking his hand, shake their heads while Kiba is flooding the tears. 「……いいんだ。 いいんだよ……。 ……いいんだ」 *「…… It's all right. It's OK... …… It's all right " 二人は時を超えて, ようやく再会の抱擁を交わす――。 *Two people beyond the time, finally exchange the embrace of reunion -. 「よかった。 イザイヤが生きていてくれて」 *' Good. Isaiah being alive ' 「――ッ。 …………ああ, そうか……。 そうだったんだね……。 ……キミも, キミたちも, 僕も……それが……すべてだったんだ……っ。 ――生きることがっ!」 *「――ッ。 ………… Oh, yeah... I was so... …… You too, you guys, too. It is... I was all... tsu. --Living is gone! " ……。 *……。 ……俺も仲間も, もう言葉もなく, ただただ二人の再会に涙するしかなかった。 *...... I also fellow also, the other words without any, it had no choice but to tear into nothing but two of reunion. ……木場, 良かったじゃねぇか。 おまえが生きてきた意味は, 意義は, あったじゃねぇかよっ! 生きていたからこそ, その子と再び出会えたんだ! そうさ, 生きてりゃ万々歳なんだ! 生きて楽しく幕らせればさ! それだけで……十分だよな! *I'm old! Alive and fun from the beginning if you ask me.! It just... That's enough! その子たちは復讐なんて, 願っちゃいなかったんだからよ! *His sons revenge Nante, Because I did not hope! ストラーダのじいさんがその光景を見守りながら言う。 *Strada of old man is I say while watching the scene. 「その者を連れていくといいだろう。 教会にいては何かと利用する昔が出るやもしれん」 *"Would be good to take that person. Old church is to use something and leaving and if not " 少女と抱き合いながら, 木場が言う。 *While embracing each other and the girl, said Kiba. 「ストラーダ猊下……僕は……」 *"His Holiness Strada. I... " ストラーダは首を横に振る。 *Strada head shake. 「決して, 私を許すなよ, ナイトよ。 許せば貴殿の切れ味は鈍る。 聖と魔の狭間こそが貴殿の力の根源となろう」 *"Forgive me never, like, night. Weakens the sharpness of your permit. Will be the source of your power is between Saint and Devil " 「……ストラーダ猊下」 *「…… Strada his Holiness ' ゼノヴィアの頭もわしゃわしゃとなでるじいさん。 *Old man that Zenovu~ia of head also stroking and Washawasha. 「戦士ゼノヴィアよ。 赤龍帝ボーイと一緒に戦った姿……まことに優雅であったぞ。 ――恋せよ, 乙女ゼノヴィア。 デュランダルは愛にこそ寛容なのだ」 *"Warrior Zenovu~ia. It was a truly elegant appearance ...... fought along with the red Ryutei Boy. - Koiseyo, maiden Zenovu~ia. Durandal's the forgiving what to love. " それだけ言い残して, ストラーダは審問を受けるために転移型魔方陣のほうへ足を進めていく。 *Strada receives a hearing, saying only that follow the feet towards the transition type magic. 俺は――じいさんを呼び止めて問う! *I - tows hailed the old man! 「待ってくれよ! ……あなたは, 最初からアーシアへの手紙も, 木場の同志も, 聖杯の欠片も, すべてを用意してから戦いに臨んでいたのか?」 *Wait for me! …… Whether from you, from the first letter to Asia also, Kiba comrade, and a piece of the Holy Grail, all available appeared to fight? ' ストラーダは語らない。 ただ, しわくちゃの顔に笑みを浮かべて, 右の拳を天高く上げるだけだった。 *Strada is not told. However, with a smile on wrinkled face, it was only raise the right fist heaven high. じいさんが転移の光に消えていくなかで俺は――その広くて大きな背中を見送ることしかできなかった。 *I gotta Amid old man fade away in the light of the transition - could only be forego a big back with its widely. ヴァスコ・ストラーダ――。 教会の戦士たちの父――。 *Vasco Strada -. Father of warriors of the church -. アーシア, 木場, ゼノヴィア, 己と教会の狭間で苦悩した者たち。 彼女らが報われる答えも用意して現れたパワーの体現者たる枢機卿――。 *People were suffering in Asia, Kiba, Zenovia, and Church between us. Power emerged, there are answers they will be rewarded embodied by a cardinal--. あまりにデカすぎる男だった――。 *Too big too man--was.